Ideas for Powder Game Elements
Elements Grass This element is a powder variation of vine. Players can have this element as an attribute. Cobalt This element is blue. Gold This element attracts players and figthers, due to the rarity of this object in real life. Tea This element is used in drink machines and water filters. Coffee This element is used in coffee machines. Meteor This element is a plasma. It kills players and figthers. Elastic This element has elasticity and is very solid. Plastic It's a solid, most used for make anything. Brick This element is the second most strongest element! Glue This element sticks all powder elements, players and fighters. Fabric Fabric is an exellent insulator in bases. Diode laser This element is a super laser! Uranium It's the most radioactive and nuclear element! Smoke This element is a gas. Chocolate Milk This element is a liquid. Useful in a drink machine, it attracts players and fighters. Milk Is a liquid, pratical in drink machine. Chocolate This is a solid, used for make chocolate milk. Paper This element is a semi-solid, very light. Magnet+ This element attracts all metallic objects and Magnet - Magnet- This element attracts metallic objects and Magnet+ Dry Ice Similar to Ice Dry Snow This is a artificiel element. Cement This element is used to build houses! Hydrogen Two part hydrogen + one part oxygen = water!!! Oxygen One part oxygen + two portions hydrogen = water!!! Neon Shade effect element. Tungsten will get shade effect when lighter element touches it. Blood When a fighter touches blood, he turns into a vampire Poison Poisons players Iron This element is another metal! Coral This element have a new states of mater. Platinium This a new metal, withe, used for electronic circuits: is the most conductive metal! Seaweed Anonter unfold. silver it coincides with the block. Carbon carbon+oxygen= carbon dioxide Mud Is a semi-liquid! Copper It is often mistaken for gold is also a highly conductive metal, in fact, the second largest driver! Honey Is the second slowest liquid! sodium sodium + chlorine = salt! Chlorine chlorine+water=chlored water Fish Is a living powder. Silicon Used to make sand. magnesium is a semi solid metal! caoutchouc use with copper to protect players of lightning passing through the copper, the second most conductive metal. aluminium is a good metal, isulant, solid and shiny. vinegar Is a liquid. Helium is a other gas! Sugar used for cook! Potassium Ceramic Made of solid floors to the player house Diamond is the most strongest element Bone Is white. Web Like Glue, but is solid and disapear when touches an lighter element. Anvil Quartz Fragile Quartz Benzene Thermite Flour Cocoa Cocoa Flour Storm Cloud Spout Electric Static This is a lighter element. Wool SHF Stands for Sodium Hexafluoride. Bee A living powder.Used for Bird VS Bee. Snow Cloud A cloud that makes snow instead of water. Prevents ice forming with cloud touching ice. Hurricane A cloud that produces wind and thunder . Antimony Lithium Hybrid magnet Kiwifruit . Resin Chlored water Phosphorus Grape Wine Glycerol Light Fat Skin DNA Titanium Copernicium Quicksand Sand Polonium Plutonium Sunflower Styrofoam Ammonia Zinc Niobium Tin Cloth Ink Paper Liquid Nitrogen Sweat Created states of matter solid-liquid This element is liquid, but when it stops moving, it transforms into a solid! *cement aqueous liquid *mud *honey Unfold When is on water,unfold.It can also:Powder and solid. *Coral *Seaweed Attach Like solid, but moves up and down and can be dragged. *Bone Gas-Liquid This element is liquid, but when its purified, It transforms into a gas! *Benzene *liquid nitrogen Creator Create other element like clone, but with specific elements. *Storm Cloud *Spout *Snow Cloud *Hurricane Credit Happyman2341 Sorry for my bad English. *Gold *Elastic *Brick *Glue *Fabric *Diode laser *Mud *Milk *Chocolate milk *Chocolate *Paper *Magnet+ *Magnet- *Cement *Blood *Iron *Tea *Poison *Platinium *Plastic *Silver *mud *copper *sodium *carbon *oxygen *hydrogen *chlorine *caoutchouc *aluminium *helium *sugar *ceramic *diamond *Magnesium *chlored water *phosphorus *titanium *zinc *niobium *tin Note Do not idea stole more, please. Poisonshot *Created original "Ideas for Powder Game Elements" page on the Dan-Ball wiki. *Grass *Cobalt *Meteor *Smoke *Dry ice *Dry snow *Coral *Vinegar *Seaweed Note Don't copy me. logologologol *Neon *Tungsten NOTE: Stop stealing my idea fuck you all Francisco25 *Web Ludicrine *Anvil Final508 *Quartz *Fragile Quartz *Benzene Funky3000 *Thermite *Snow Cloud *Hurricane *Lithium *Hybrid magnet Wikia Contributors *Liquid Nitrogen *Sweat See also *Ideas for Stick Ranger Compo Items *Ideas for Stick Ranger Weapons *Ideas For Powder Game Objects Category:Powder Game Category:Ideas